


A Little Love and a Little Sympathy

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2017, M/M, but there are mentions of homophobia, day 2: caramel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: Kaneki tapped his hands on the steering wheel anxiously as he glanced down at the clock in his dashboard. He was going to be fine. He was going to make it to the train station in time and pick up Hide.In which Hide is tired after a trip to visit his family and Kaneki really misses his boyfriend.





	A Little Love and a Little Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by sondeneige

Kaneki tapped his hands on the steering wheel anxiously as he glanced down at the clock in his dashboard. He was going to be fine. He was going to make it to the train station in time and pick up Hide.

As long as he didn’t run into any red lights. Or traffic. Or have to pause for pedestrians.

He groaned as the light ahead of him turned yellow. He tapped his hands on the wheel again. It was one of Hide’s habits that he absolutely loathed, and Hide would never let him live it down if he knew Kaneki had picked it up.

Kaneki’s heart sped up just a little at the thought of seeing Hide.  Hide wouldn’t mind if he got stuck in traffic and was late to get him, he’d be happy to be home, just to see him.

And okay, Kaneki’s heart fluttered at the thought of Hide getting off the train, at the way he knew Hide would smile when he saw him.

If he hasn’t been driving, he would have buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. He had gotten so soft. And the worst part was he didn’t even really mind.

Hide had only been gone for three weeks. He was only visiting his family for part of the summer because they had some big reunion or anniversary or something (it wasn’t that Kaneki hadn’t been paying attention, Hide was the one who didn’t entirely know or care what the event was).

Hide had been… reluctant to go to say the least. Being trapped in the countryside with his extended family didn’t exactly appeal to him. And he was bitter that his cousins around his age all got to bring their various significant others but, well, his family was a little “traditional”, as Hide so delicately put it.

Even though Hide was extremely heated about the whole situation, throwing his clothes in his suitcase without care while Kaneki folded the mess he made, Kaneki was secretly relieved that he didn’t have to go. He felt slightly guilty about it when Hide texted him complaining constantly.

By some miracle, he actually managed to get to the train station early. He smiled to himself as he waited on a bench in the station with some flowers. Hide wasn’t going to let him live the flowers down either. But he had wanted to do something nice for him.

Even if some girls were looking at him and giggling and Kaneki was going redder by the second.

Hide’s train pulled in exactly on time, and Kaneki stood up quickly. God, it had only been three weeks, how did people survive long distance relationships.

He _really_ wished those girls would stop looking at him.

The doors slid open and a crowd of people rushed out. Kaneki searched their faces, but didn’t see Hide yet. It shouldn’t be that hard to find his bleached-blond hair or his obnoxiously bright clothes in the crowd.

He ended up waiting for the crowd to disperse before he found that Hide was only ten feet in front of him. And it became abundantly clear why he couldn’t see Hide in the crowd.

His clothing was subdued (at least for Hide, he was wearing a dark red button-up shirt and normal, not neon-coloured jeans), but most jarringly of all, his hair was a dark brown that Kaneki had never once seen on him.

Hide finally spotted Kaneki and Kaneki couldn’t deny the way his heart fluttered when he saw how Hide’s face lit up when he saw him. Hide raised his hand in a wave as he dashed over to Kaneki.

Hide stopped short in front of Kaneki, half-opening his arms for a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki said, unable to stop the grin that spread over his face. “I think you’re mistaken, I’m waiting for my boyfriend. Maybe you’ve seen him? He has bright blond hair.”

Hide went red immediately, instead of hugging Kaneki he put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently, though without any malice.

“ _Kaneki_!” Hide wailed, as Kaneki pulled him close to his chest in a one-armed hug (so as not to crush his flowers).

“Mmm?” Kaneki mumbled, still smirking.

“Did you have to roast me about it the second I got off the train?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Kaneki said. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.”

“Fair,” Hide mumbled, relaxing a little but pulling away because they could feel the stares of the young girls who had been eyeing Kaneki earlier. “I hate my hair when it’s like this.”

“It’s cute though,” Kaneki said, looking at him fondly.

“Nooo,” Hide groaned. “It’s terrible.”

Kaneki raised his eyebrows, amused at Hide while also knowing nothing could comfort him about his hair situation.

“Anyway, what about _you_ ,” Hide countered. “Since when does my boyfriend bring me bouquets of… daisies?”

Kaneki went a little pink. “I thought roses seemed a little cliché,” he admitted.

Hide took them out of Kaneki’s hands, despite his teasing he was grinning. “They’re lovely.”

“Do you want to head back to the car?” Kaneki asked.

Hide grinned. “Hell yeah! Take me home, babe.”

Kaneki wanted to admonish Hide for the use of that embarrassing nickname in public, but today he found himself almost hoping other people would hear it.

He really was getting soft.

Kaneki helped Hide lift his suitcase into the trunk of the car (“you’re so strong, babe!”), and the two of them sat down in the car.

 

Kaneki turned to give Hide a kiss the second they got into the car, but Hide was one step ahead of him and captured his lips in a kiss the as soon as  Kaneki turned around. Kaneki made a muffled noise of surprise but kissed Hide back enthusiastically. It wasn’t the best kiss they had ever had, it was actually quite sloppy and desperate, but as they broke apart they were reluctant to stop, only doing so because if they stopped they could get home faster.

“S-so,” Kaneki said, breathless, as he started the car. “Want to explain the hair?”

“No,” Hide pouted, as Kaneki pulled out onto the road. But he continued without Kaneki prompting him further. “It was my grandmother’s ninetieth birthday.”

“Glad to see you finally figured out what you were there for.”

“Shh,” Hide interrupted. “Anyway, like I said my family is…” Hide scrunched his face up in distaste.

“Traditional,” Kaneki provided sympathetically.

“I was going to say ‘a bunch of assholes’,” Hide said, and Kaneki laughed. “But yeah, ‘traditional’.”

“And this is related to the hair?” Kaneki asked.

Hide grimaced again. “Uh, my grandmother thinks anyone with bleached hair is automatically a punk…”

“So she made you dye your hair back?” Kaneki raised his eyebrows.

“No, I dyed my hair back before she could even see me.”

“Wow,” Kaneki said.

“Yeah,” Hide said. “I… don’t like hanging out with my family much.” Hide sounded unusually sombre and Kaneki glanced over at him. Hide noticed his worried glance and hitched a smile on his face quickly, “They don’t agree with my ‘lifestyle choices’,” he said with a weak attempt at a laugh, absently running a hand through his hair.

“Hide, are you okay?” Kaneki asked in a low voice.

“Yeah,” Hide said. “I’m just tired… and I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Kaneki said with a soft smile. “We’ll be home soon, then you can relax and forget about the last few weeks.”

“Thank god.”

They pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. Kaneki unloaded Hide’s suitcase and carried it upstairs (Hide said that he was glad the elevator was out of order because he got to see Kaneki be all strong and sexy, Kaneki told him not to say that within earshot of the elderly woman who lived down the hall ever again).

Kaneki unlocked the door, he grabbed Hide by the wrist with the hand that wasn’t holding the suitcase and pulled him in behind him.

“Kaneki, wha-”

Kaneki kicked the door closed behind them, threw down Hide’s suitcase, and spun Hide around to pin him against the door.

“I _really_ missed you,” Kaneki breathed next to Hide’s ear.

Hide pulled Kaneki in even closer, they kissed again, much more slowly than they had in the car but no less desperately.

Hide ran his hands over Kaneki’s back and Kaneki moved his hands up to tangle them in Hide’s hair. It was much softer now that it wasn’t made brittle with bleach.

“You know,” Kaneki sighed as they pulled apart to breathe. “I know you kind of hate it, but I kind of like the brown hair on you. It’s so soft and golden-brown, it looks like caramel.”

Hide went pink at that and smacked Kaneki gently on the shoulder again. “Don’t be so sappy.”

But he was obviously trying not to smile.

“Cute,” Kaneki sighed, kissing Hide on the cheek and then moving down to his neck.

“D-don’t get used to it,” Hide gasped. “I’m bleaching it back to normal tomorrow.”

“And you’ll be cute then too,” Kaneki’s breath tickled Hide’s neck and he squirmed.

“What did I just say about being sappy?”

Kaneki laughed as he moved his hand down Hide’s side and then lower to Hide’s back.

“I don’t know about you,” Kaneki said. “But I’ve been _missing_ my boyfriend for the past few weeks.”

Hide grinned. “Bedroom?” he asked.

Kaneki grinned right back. Unpacking could _definitely_ wait until later.


End file.
